


Sweet confessions

by hkandi



Series: Winter Bingo 2020/21 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: But hey they tried!, Discord: Umino Hours, Drink hot cocoa or other hot drink while reading, Hot Chocolate, Hot Cocoa, M/M, Their friends aren't much help, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, Yay marshmallows!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: Iruka and Yamato plan a date night, but they have to clear the air to actually have it...oh, and their friends weren't much help in the end, but they already knew that, didn't they?I wrote this so it could be in the canon/shinobi world, or modern au, whichever speaks to you more.
Relationships: Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Winter Bingo 2020/21 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110020
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	Sweet confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Umino Hours Discord Server Winter Bingo event, for the prompt "hot cocoa."
> 
> Giving Yamato some love in this story!

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Iruka pursed his lips as he walked behind Yamato around the market, before entering a shop to wander its aisles.

"I'm not sure what to buy..." Yamato said, trailing off as they looked around.

Finally, Iruka sighed.

"I have something to confess," he said, and Yamato looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I usually just make it from a packet."

"What?"

Iruka shrugged and bit his lip. "Yeah," he said, awkwardly laughing. "But when you suggested we make hot cocoa from scratch, it sounded so nice! But...I'm clueless of how to do it." He sighed. "There's so many options, who knew?"

It was Yamato's turn to laugh, to Iruka's surprise. "I also just usually use packets," he admitted. "But I thought it would be a nice date."

Iruka smiled. "It is! You know, I reached out to friends to get help, see what they use. There are too many recipes to go through otherwise!"

Yamato laughed again. "Me too. What did your people say?" he asked, as they started to walk around the store again.

Iruka thought about it. "Asuma said to just make chocolate milk," he laughed. "I don't think he knows the difference..."

"Gai suggested we 'exercise to work up an appetite for it'," Yamato informed him. "He started to challenge me, even."

"What did you do?" Iruka gasped.

"I ran away," Yamato said in a low voice. "I'm not getting roped into those!"

Iruka laughed. "Fair enough. Kurenai suggested we use a mix of chocolates, which seems like a good idea?"

Yamato nodded. "Better than Naruto's suggestion of using the spice powder from instant ramen packets."

"Naturally," Iruka sighed. "You must have asked him before me, because when I asked him, he was with Hinata, who spoke for him. She suggested we get extra marshmallows."

"That's a good suggestion," Yamato said, steering them towards that area of the store.

"Anko just drew me a picture of a snake when I asked for a written recipe," Iruka said, pulling a scrap of paper out of his vest. "Oh, wait, on the back she wrote 'more sugar'."

Yamato frowned at that. "I think we could just stick with extra marshmallows," he suggested, and Iruka nodded as they grabbed a bag of mini marshmallows.

"Kotetsu did give us a recipe for hot chocolate cookies," Iruka said as they passed the baking supplies.

"That sounds good, maybe we can do that next time," Yamato said. "Unsurprisingly, Tsunade suggested we put booze in it," he murmured.

Iruka snorted. "And Izumo said we should melt chocolate ice cream and drink it. Maybe one night we go crazy and combine his idea with Tsunade's?"

"Sensei!" Yamato said in a mock gasp. "If we do it the night we make cookies, let's bake first, then drink."

Iruka nodded. "Did you ask Kakashi for suggestions?" he ventured.

Yamato sighed. "I did. He just blankly stared at me, then practically vanished. You know how he is."

Iruka laughed. "I do."

He paused as they found themselves in the beverage aisle, looking at a variety of boxes of instant hot cocoa, where they reached for the same brand.

Smiling at each other, they grabbed two boxes and headed to check out at the front.

**Author's Note:**

> (Wow, gosh, this was so short! Who am I, actually writing short pieces here and there haha?)
> 
> Feedback and suggestions welcomed!
> 
> Let's connect, I'm on [tumblr](https://hkandiu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
